


仰仗

by Bailey_y



Category: Chasing the dragon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 一根手杖的故事。





	仰仗

Part -2  
CP：豪洛  
Rating：R  
Warning：手杖是无辜纯洁的；剧情是什么；作者的耻辱观是扭曲的所以不用跟我讨论当面出轨的事情作者听不懂啊。

阿豪有次由于小弟犯事，被英方当局低级警探抓去局子审讯。

他自然丝毫不怵鬼佬的威逼恐吓，反而新鲜的坐在高级的审讯室里打量起了鬼佬背后的镜子。

他问起翻译人员镜子用途，被告知隔壁另有房间，可通过这面镜子观察审讯室的情况。

他啧啧称奇，心思一动，回去便交代大威林林总总一系列差事。

 

雷洛的生日宴会酒过三巡，舞池盈满了漂亮的先生小姐优雅的跳着华尔兹，而先前的酒桌已经收拾完毕变成麻将桌，人人得以自娱自乐。

这家酒楼在香港最负盛名，符合总华探长身份地位，所以阿豪建议他选在这里并说帮他置办一切事宜的时候，他笑了笑就应了。

阿豪呢？

他转身在站站坐坐的人群里寻找着那头乱毛。一个晚上了，他都没过来祝酒，也没看到带什么礼物来。

倒不是他在介意，这酒席办的非但华丽，还周到完满，以算花足了心思。

再一回头，就撞在那个人怀里了。

“洛哥”他笑着扶住站不稳的雷洛，在他耳边说道，“礼物备好了，请这边过目”

雷洛拿手指在空气里点着说你呀你呀，就被一手搂住腰背，带到了舞池旁边一条人少的走廊，也遇上零星举杯示意的几个同事朋友。

弯弯绕绕吊足了雷洛的胃口，终于到了一间毫不起眼的门房。

他酒喝的有点多，已不复警戒高官的矜持。他眼神亮闪闪的盈着好奇，歪头看着他笑眯眯的好兄弟。

好兄弟坐了个请的姿势，他便哈哈笑着推门进去。

房间不大，地面柔软，想是铺着很厚的地毯。

没灯。

他一脸惊讶走到小屋中央的丝绒沙发后面，双手撑住靠背，望向正对着的一整面墙那么大的落地窗玻璃，玻璃外是他刚刚离开的那个热闹非凡的晚宴。

他回头望向刚进屋落锁的卷毛，卷毛走过来从后面揽住他的腰肢。

他有些惊怕，这么近，外面的人可以看到的，他挣扎了一下走到沙发上坐下，掩饰住自己慌乱的表情。

一瞬间酒都醒了，他闻到屋子里燃了清雅的木樨香。那是他最喜欢的香，香港不曾种的活，只有大陆才有。

阿豪怎么知道的。

他晃晃脑袋告诉自己这不是重点。

“洛哥，你刚才，握住我的豹子的时候，不是在昭告天下我的所属吗，现在，轮到我了。”

不，他的阿豪不会做任何伤害他的事情，雷洛冷静下来告诉自己。

他抬头望着站定窗前的男人，威压无损的说道，好啊。

卷毛揉了揉头发，摇着头说：“我真想，让所有人都知道你被谁操到失声。但我完全不想任何人看到你那个样子。”

他翻转了手杖，用金雕在雷洛脚踝处蹭了蹭，说道：“那只能属于我。”

手杖顺着雷洛板正的西裤往上，稍稍用力分开了他的双腿，他戏谑的在他大腿根处戳了下，雷洛一把握住那根不老实的棍子，心里忽的想起警局用的双面镜。心中有数，这玻璃外面，根本看不进来。

你好大的胆子。他偏头吊着眉眼斜睨靠在窗前的男人，眉头带着嗔怒，眼中偏是波光滟潋。

“洛哥不可以这样望我啊，我可没有多好的自制力”阿豪笑呵呵的走上前，稍稍吃力的跪在他双腿之间柔软的地摊上，说话间便解开了洛哥西裤的扣子。

雷洛靠在沙发上，一手支住头，另一首揉进了脱着自己裤子的男人的卷毛。

他像只猫咪，在被一手握住的时候，慵懒的发出一声叹息。

衬衫和马甲妥帖的穿在上身，下半身已经被阿豪脱光，裤子好好的叠放在地毯上----依着阿豪的脾性，就会随意乱丢，可是洛哥是个讲究体面的人。

他做完这一切，按住洛哥双腿，起身走到窗前。

看着隔绝在外的莺歌燕语，他回身向洛哥伸出一只手。

雷洛向来没在怕的，赤裸着下半身依旧满是自信的走到窗前。

阿豪一手揽过他的细腰，把他按在窗前。

砰的一声。

不是特别响，但这动静依旧惹得窗外舞池的人回首向玻璃望过来。

雷洛倒抽一口凉气，尽管知道对人们来讲这是面镜子，但从他看来，所有人都在看着阿豪伏在自己身后，而自己赤裸的欲望就贴在冰凉的玻璃之上。

他一下子浑身的肌肉都收紧了，连大气的不敢喘，自己的下属，同事，岳父甚至妻子都在外面，这份羞耻感烧的他心脏快要跳出胸腔，皮肤发烫，被阿豪伸手过来握住的肢体却硬的更厉害了。

“阿豪不要”雷洛软软唤他名字，他想要他的手动作的更快，可嘴上却哀求似的在阻止。

阿豪接受到了他的本意，果然手腕使劲，牙齿也磨蹭着雷洛丰厚的耳垂和纤细的脖颈。

他在他的洛哥耳边嘶哑的说着他有多想在所有人面前扒光他的衣服，他在他的手抚摸上他的豹子的时候就硬的不像话了，他看着他和别人跳舞嫉妒的想要杀人，他是他时时刻刻都不能忘怀的欲念。

雷洛磨蹭着玻璃，身体敏感的连阿豪的手指隔着衬衫和马甲擦过他的乳尖都引出了涟漪般的震颤，他的欲念被阿豪握在手掌心，心里胀满了他平时不曾正视的阿豪的真心，可是身体呢……

他伸手向后面胡乱的摸去，他感觉得到阿豪的胯下也硬的一塌糊涂。

那只手却被无情的捉住，并塞进了一根细长坚硬的手杖。

“撑住”

阿豪说。

他身后的高热一下子没了，他都不知道自己可以空虚成这样，他一只手臂举高撑住玻璃，另一只虚弱的撑在阿豪的豹子上。

阿豪在背后摸索些什么，然后那团热又回到了他身后，他感激的溢出几声舒适的呻吟，然后一团冰凉的香脂涂在了他下体入口处，惹得他又泄露了丝缕难耐的喘息。

有人在背后扶稳了他的腰，他便下意识的把豹子举起，为了避免出声再次惊扰窗外的人群，他含住了豹子的背脊圆润处。

后面的阿豪见状不由骂了声脏话。他的洛哥连迷迷糊糊的时候也能最精确的撩拨自己。他不能再等了，一个挺身进入那人紧致高热的内里，一手撸动着情人久候多时的肢体，听着他被金雕压抑不住的呻吟，他忘情的抽插，律动。

最终他美丽的情人就在身下承受着他给的所有火热。

雷洛高潮之后有些失神。他大略知道阿豪把他抱上沙发，舔过他的柱身，把他身上所有乳白色的液体都清理干净，包括他黑色的丝绸马甲上喷溅的些许。

不知为何他竟有些害羞的用袖子盖住了眼睛。阿豪帮他穿回了裤子，温柔的拿开了他的手腕，在他嘴角亲了亲，又吻了他紧闭的眼睛，最终用舌头撬开他的嘴唇，吻他，让他尝到了自己的味道。

“洛哥，差不多要回去送客了哦”

阿豪在他耳边说道。

他一瞬间好厌烦外面的世界，只想在这里呆到天荒地老。

但雷洛还是慢慢睁开眼睛，看着自己的卷毛情人，拍了拍他的脸颊，笑着说，那还不扶我起来。

他看到了玻璃窗上自己留下的欢愉痕迹，告诉自己不打紧，阿豪会处理的。

他直起身体整理了下衬衫，昂首走出了小屋。


End file.
